


Two Countries Collide

by Chantell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantell/pseuds/Chantell
Summary: 9 year old Marlee finally meets her 10 year old Quotev friend Kian





	Two Countries Collide

Marlee stood with her family at the airport, she tried looking for Kian, his mom and his sister Ruby. The night before she had made a yellow neon sign that said Welcome To America. She stood on her tippy toes to try and see ahead.

The crowd of people was insane.


End file.
